Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
Archives [1] Shock Termination Association (STA) So, I made a page for it, but Rowan and I were both thinking that this should probably be a part of PC since it has characters involved in it. Thoughts? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 22:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Agreeing XD RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 22:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Dx D'awwww I'm not in it 23:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You can ask Spotz if you can join. Shinefeather would qualify to join as she is the daughter of Petalseed and Nikos. Any other thoughts?? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 00:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Content Drive I hope everyone's working on our content drive! Once it is nominated and an approved silver, a new one will go up. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 21:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Bark There are currently 2 Bark's that exist that I know of. Bark, the loner who went to FreeClan, and Bark, the loner who ran away right before Patchtooth joined SummerClan. Bark only had 1 or 2 lines, buried somewhere deep inside all those SummerClan archives (I shudder thinking about even trying to search for them. o.O) Going back to our previous conversation of what cats absolutely need pages, would Bark (the Bark I'm talking about) qualify for that? And if his page needs to be made, what would I say? Bark (Lo)? Wouldn't the FreeClan Bark be that? Or would she be FreeClan now (I'm pretty sure she would)? Just a few thoughts. Let me know what you all think. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 20:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) There would be Bark (Lo) and Bark (FC). Then, make a page called Bark and use Cloud as an example. Good luck! RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 21:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ???!?!?! what in the world happened? Why am I not a sr warrior anymore? What happened to Rainlegs? What happened to Charart of the Month? How long have I been gone? What is going on?! *world crumbles around spotz*Kululu = evil space frog technical consultant "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 01:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, this isn't Project Charart's, this is Project Characters. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 01:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) as I was explaining before the annoying edit conflict, my damn computer glitched. The web address at the top said it was the project charart page, and of course, being the dummy I am, I did't bother to read most of it because I usually only read the web address. my computer's been doing that all day.... I think it's a virusKululu = evil space frog technical consultant "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 01:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, it's not the 15th... RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 03:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) xD Poor Spotz. 12:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Question Okay, you know where it shows that the status for the page is silver/bronze/gold and stuff, right? Well, I was wondering if we could put on the talk page instead along with the FA one. Well, I only think this because it just takes up space on the page. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 19:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, honestly, I think it should stay on the main page itself. One, we hardly ever use the talk pages. Two, our pages aren't nearly as long as WWiki (which is what I'm guessing that you're referring to), and we could add much more stuff to them without having to move those two templates. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 20:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I too think they're fine, sorry Rainy, but agreeing with Silver. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 20:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) The Check and the X Honestly, I think they should be replaced. No offense Rowan Dx But they're pixely and not transparent. 22:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with either. Transparent ones would be fine, but I see no problem in the old ones. Personally, I see no reason to change them, but I would not mind if they are changed. This is going in circles. XD ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 18:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead, just upload them over the old file, and delete this file. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 20:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with leafy, plus, these are awesome :)By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 12:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) New Templates? Leafy's new templates got me thinking about updating the main templates. I think it would probably be a bit more professional for the templates to be in a box or in some kind of interesting form instead of just a sentence or something like that. Something that would catch the reader's eye. Now, this is just a suggestion, forget all about it if you wish, but I created a few "suggestion templates" as an example/something we could use. For the grades: For the featured article templates: I know our current templates contain links to things like the front page and to category pages, but I thought for the gradings we could add "gold grade", "silver grade" and "bronze grade" to the category list. Thoughts? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 02:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I got another idea.. one that doesn't take up so much room: This one is for the grades: This one is for the featured article: Only the pictures wouldn't have words in them.--By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 12:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC)